


Hisoka's Bloodlust

by Lincoln_still_sucks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult Gon Freecs, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Murder Kink, No Sex, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lincoln_still_sucks/pseuds/Lincoln_still_sucks
Summary: "Red. Red was all Hisoka could see. His senses were overcome with lust, and a desire to kill. Anything to relieve the deliciously growing arousal that just ate away at his self control."





	Hisoka's Bloodlust

Red. Red was all Hisoka could see. His senses were overcome with lust, and a desire to kill. Anything to relieve the deliciously growing arousal that just ate away at his self control. 

“Oh, Ringo Chan. You are so beautiful like this~” Hisoka put his hand on Gon's face, which was slowly losing life. He was pale, eyes glassy and distant. “I've been waiting to do this for so long~♡” 

Gon’s heart rate was still pounding, he knew there was no way to be saved. His nen couldn't get him out of this. He was as good as dead, and Hisoka knew this. He was determined to keep Gon living as long as possible. 

Like a cat playing with its food, Hisoka rubbed Gon's face, kneeling down to gently kiss the boy. Every inch of Gon's skin was covered in bruises, blood, bitemarks, scratches, any and everything. 

Gon flinched. The pressure was anything but pleasant, tears were falling down his blood coated cheeks and onto the ground beneath him. He choked on a sob, closing his eyes tight. 

Gon had never felt so close to death, his heart almost seemed to slow down. Every memory seemed to flash before him, he thought of Mito San, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, Ging. Anyone with any shred of significance in Gon's life. 

“You've provided endless entertainment for me, too bad that'll end soon. Looks like I'll have to find a new toy~” A shrill laugh escaped Hisoka's red lips. 

“Please…” It hurt to speak. Gon's voice was barely a whisper; Raspy and defeated. “Don't hurt them.” 

“Hmm… How boring. Who are you to tell me not to hurt anyone?” Hisoka teased, mouth directly in front of Gon's. He basked in the sensations created by Gon's weak pleas. “Why not fight me for it?” 

At this, Gon began sobbing, hot, salty tears pouring from his eyes. It hurt his throat, but he couldn't stop it. 

“You bastard.” Gon's eyes fluttered close, he was losing too much blood. Too many open wounds actively bleeding. His head felt light, and he felt like vomiting the contents of his stomach. 

“You're not looking too great there, darling. Should I end you off myself or just watch? ◇” Hisoka pondered aloud. He tapped a long, manicured fingernail to his chin. 

“I think I'll just watch. You look so delightful like this. Barely alive, but you will always have that fight in you. ♡” Hisoka stood up, looming over Gon's collapsed body. 

Gon couldn't manage any more words. Desperately grasping for life didn't work. The crushing realization that he would die was quickly making itself realized.  _ No… Please... _

Mercy was not a word known to Hisoka. He had spared Gon too many times. He finally felt satisfied, having fought and killed his prey. Gon put up quite a challenge, but alas, it was futile. 

Fighting was the worst thing for Gon to do. The best he could do was simply die at the hands of both his enemy and ally. His body was giving out, but he wouldn't die. He wouldn't allow it, but he wanted nothing more than to just fall out of consciousness, to be rid of the horrific pain. 

“What a stubborn boy. I like it. I'm going to miss you~” Hisoka purred, pressing the heel of his boots into Gon's stomach. Gon could do nothing but lie there, watching helplessly as Hisoka just did as he wished. 

Blackness clouded Gon's already blurry vision.  _ This is it. This is how I die.  _ More tears fell, not for himself, but for the others. Killua would be destined to not take kindly to this news, neither would Leorio or Kurapika.

Gon was completely lost in his thoughts. Hisoka said something, but Gon tuned it out completely. Gon just watched Hisoka's mouth move as he slowly drifted off.

Hisoka watched as the last bit of life left the boy. His chest remained still. No signs of breathing or a heartbeat. “Goodnight,” Hisoka whispered. 

“You were fun~” 


End file.
